Summer of a Shinigami
by Rainbowlust
Summary: Ciel has gone away from the summer and has left Sebastian alone. Sebastian becomes depressed with the departure of his young lord. Grell offers to keep him company and as it turns out things go better then he expected. Will Sebastian choose his new lover over Ciel or will he abandon his new lover after a summer fling? BDSM to come
1. Chapter 1: Memoirs of a Shinigami

"Oh Sebastian~ why don't you try cheering up? I'm sure Ciel will make it home from his business trip untouched. In the mean time why don't you spend time with a beautiful lady?" Grell says with a falsely studious look. Grell wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist admiring his vulnerability. Sebastian replies worried, "I shouldn't have let the young master leave unaccompanied." Sebastian stares at the neatly polished tea set on the oak table in front of them. He sighs and removes his glove staring at the poof of him and the young master's contract.

Grell is still wrapped around Sebastian and he cautiously lies down on his chest. At first he feels nervous about how Sebastian will react, but in his vulnerability he takes it well. He even wraps his own arms around Grell in a comfortable silence while they lay there cuddling. Grell feels the comforting warmth of Sebastian's chest. He doesn't say anything trying not to disrupt the peaceful moment. Sebastian squeezes him while zoning out still worrying to himself. Grell begins to get worried and props himself up on his elbows.

"Sebby-chan I'm so glad you let us have a chance as friends. I promise I won't let you get lonely while the boy is gone."

They continue to hold each other until the silence takes over the moment. The air feels heavy as if both of them were yearning for more. As if they were a second away from pulling each other in for a kiss. Grell realizes it is wishful thinking and stops listening to his instincts. Even though he had a gut feeling about it and if it was any other person than Sebastian he'd trust himself. He starts to worry that the silence is getting awkward and speaks up.

"What do you say to an invitation to Lau's dining hall? He himself is away on business in China but I'm sure his ladies will show us the upmost hospitality."

"I'm afraid my master will be away for quite some time and I'll have to accept. Being alone in the Phantomhive estate won't do me any good."

"Oh I knew you'd accept Sabby~ Give me a few moments to change out of these bloody clothes William and I had a messy scene to take care of take."

Grell smiles slyly noticing Sebastian's charming gentleman manner shining through his worrisome character. Sebastian sits down on one of the couches and removes his pocket-watch from his vest pocket. As he snaps it closed Grell reenters looking wonderfully different. "Sebby-chan how do I look?" teases Grell. But to his surprise Sebastian smiles awkwardly as if he was admiring Grell's beauty for the first time. He swears he notices Sebastian looking him up and down with dazed eyes but Grell discreetly turns away.

Grell notices but decides to buy into Sebastian's modest theatrics. Grell walks over to a near by table and picks up a tube of red lipstick. He turns back to Sebastian wearing the scarlet lipstick. "A little darker." Instructs Sebastian. Grell grabs the lipstick and goes over his lips one more time. Sebastian looks at him and comments "That's better." He can't help but wonder if the moment they had before had something to do with Sebastian's inviting eyes. Grell looks over Sebastian's beauty; his tall build and his wide shoulders, along with his flattering hair and friendly smiles. He could never win the heart or the body of the butler. It was impossible. "Shall we go?" Grell finally asks. "Right away, after you." Sebastian replies as he stands up and closes the door behind them.

Shortly there after they arrive at Lau's dining hall and are seated in the private room near the back- alone. Ran Mao sits them at a booth and half-joking says "I'm watching you." Grell smiles and teases back "But you can't see where my hands are from over there~" Sebastian bursts out in a guilty laughter. Grell notices the true humor Sebastian found in that. He smiles but continues to hope he isn't just being lead on by the enchanting demon butler.

Their meal seemed to be normal between two friends from that point on until Ran Mao asks if they would like dessert. Sebastian looks up and says "You don't have what I want on the menu." "Pardon me." Sneers Ran Mao knowing exactly what he meant. If Sebastian keeps on this way Grell might begin to take him seriously. The only thing keeping Grell from jumping at the chance is own fear and low self esteem. He wouldn't let a captivating man break his heart he knew better than that…or so he hoped…

Sebastian and Grell get caught up in an excellent conversation and are joined by loyal friends of the Phantonhive enterprise. Grell and Sebastian are having the time of their lives it seems and Sebastian seems to be in awfully high spirits. "You know I'm still in the mood for dessert." Sebastian teases with a cocky self confident smile. Grell grins and giggles a little at his sexual vulgarities. He rises from his seat to go ask one of the guests something but suddenly the Phantomhive associate interrupts him. "You know he's serious, right?" He asks confronting his casual attitude. "No he's not. He's joking. You know Sebastian." He tries to reassure _himself._ "Trust me he's not joking." He retorts with a sour face.

Grell nervously smiles and walks back over to Sebastian. While Sebastian talks to the other guests Grell stares at him wondering if this was the truth? Beyond any reasonable doubt Grell still doesn't think highly enough of himself to be confident just yet. Soon after the guests depart someone enters who isn't one of the many wonderful coy ladies serving them. Grell and Sebastian look up from their table to see a long black robe and scarred face smiling at them with a familiar manner.

"Undertaker?" Asks Sebastian as he rises from his seat barely noticing the room was completely empty except for him and Grell. "You seem surprised to see me." Jokes Undertaker. "Uh no, sorry wasn't expecting to see you here." Sebastian said trying to amend his rudeness. Grell chuckles and sarcastically adds "He didn't know you leave your shop. Sit down what bring you to Lau's fine establishment?"

"Meeting some old acquaints from the Shinigami Academy."

The Undertaker arrived just when Grell and Sebastian were getting smitten but thankfully Undertaker doesn't over stay his welcome. Even as unusual as it seems-Undertaker and Sebastian always got along fairly well. It must be their similar sense of humor that always kept them entertained with one another. With him departing Grell and Sebastian begin to grow bored, and Grell suggests going downstairs to Lau's secret basement where his costumers enjoy smoking in private.

Mao Ran gives them a private room showing her upmost hospitality to the friends of her lord. Two other gentlemen sit across from them smoking together peacefully. (One of them being a Phantomhive associate from dinner.) She brings Grell some imported vodka and they begin to relax sitting casually together on a couch. Sebastian wraps one arm around Grell's waist as a sign of friendly affection. Grell begins to feel even more adventurous as he begins to feel light headed. He recklessly begins to hit on Sebastian and fall into the demon's seductive trap. Sebastian seems to be bothered by Grell's casual flirtatious manner. Grell begins to feel tired from the alcohol and finds himself resting against Sebastian.

Both of them get extremely comfortable just like before when they ended up lying in each other's arms in a comfortable silence. Grell is close enough for Sabastian to smell the strong scent of the liquor on his breath and asks politely for a taste. To Sabby's dismay the smell of Sebastian's favorite liquor taunts him as he smells it on Grell's lips. Sebastian affectionately starts rubbing Grell's side in his sexual frustration.

Grell seductively smiles at Sabby and taunts further "I don't like to be teased. High or lower~" Sebastian feeling threatened by his snide remark starts to rub lower near Grell's hips and eventually lower. "Nnn~" Grell stifles a moan from the mere touch of Sebastian. Grell begins to get hormonal now that Sebastian has quickly whisked his hand down his pants. The sexual tension is rising in the air and Grell begins to squirm with the urge.

Grell couldn't believe this was one of his first nights free and alone with the enchanting demon butler. Sebastian's eyes glow with an inviting warmth. He looks at Grell as if wishing Grell would kiss him. Inside Grell he is a wreck. He remembers the cuddling and the vulgar sexual mentions from before. Was this really what Sebastian wanted or was Grell in too deep? If he took the chance would it result in his own embarrassment? Would he even kiss him back? Grell begins to work up some courage deep within his gut.

He grins intimately at Sebastian tracing his perfect lips with his eyes and reaches for Sebastian's face. Grell is reassured by Sebastian's positive reaction and kisses the sweet lips of the butler. He exhales heavily relieved that went well. He gets caught up in the moment feeling there would be no consequences for his bold move. Grell becomes restless and pounces on the opportunity to have Sebastian to himself.

At this point the two men smoking near by leave not wanting to witness their intimate moment. Shortly there after Ran Mao enters exclaiming "There is no sex in the smoking room!" Sebastian and Grell chuckle while kissing having no intention of stopping. Grell becomes slightly annoyed when she repeats herself because Sebastian keeps chuckling and he fears he will stop taking it seriously. Ran Mao exits the room because in all honesty she could care less but she new Lau would have been more than **slightly offended.**

Sebastian and Grell rub there bodies together as they hold each other close lying kissing lustfully. He jumps onto Sebastian and starts to loose control of his body. Grell lowers his hips and discovers Sebastian is also very excited this is taking place. He can't help it anymore and starts thrusting against Sebastian. Grell can't believe Sebastian is that hard over_ him_. Grell pushes against Sebastian's erection and continues to lustfully indulge in the butler's sweet but dominant kiss. Sebastian had a way of coming off gentle and concerned but inside he was manipulative and dominant making him a toxic interest.

Sometime passes before Sebastian checks his pocket watch and realizes they had gotten caught up in the moment for about two hours since he last checked the time. Grell sits up realizing his dream night would have to come to an end. Sebastian uncomfortably rises from his seat reviewing in his mind what had just happened. Grell stands up and embraces Sebastian pretending to not notice how irresponsible their actions were.

Grell innocently kisses Sebastian one more time before he opens the black Phantomhive coach. Grell sits down and begins to wonder if that was a mistake since Sabby was obviously devoted to Ciel, or was this Grell's chance at something he never knew could be reality? Was Sebastian just using him because his young master wasn't around? Did he actually have innocent intentions towards Grell? But he thought_ this might be the only chance I'll ever get_. He'd accept Sebastian's lust even if it wasn't his loving devotion. Grell sighed and decided to head home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: It Was All Well at First

Sebastian drove the black coach home that night very regretful of what happened with Grell. He can't believe he would act on lust so easily when his loyalty to Ciel was never fading until now. He decides it was a mistake and begins to cloud his mind with worry. The almost hour long ride home is miserable for Sebastian. Grell also begins to worry about what had happened and decides to call him. Sebastian admits he didn't have a pleasant drive home and is second guessing their judgment. Grell isn't surprised and tries to hide that he is second guessing his own actions.

"I was only trying to be there for you. Please understand I wasn't trying to take advantage of you. "

"Don't apologize it was my fault. "

"Sebastian if it makes you happy we can continue to have a physical relationship. We don't need to if it is too much for you, but I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you I'll consider it."

"Maybe we could even go further if you don't mind."

"Hmm…"

"Heh I did really enjoy it~ you're a great kisser Sebby~"

"Oh? Glad to hear so."

"You don't need to regret it. It was just affection that got a bit more serious."

At the beginning of the conversation Sebastian was still regretting their night but as Grell soothed him he realized Grell honestly cared for his well being. His voice even seemed to get egotistical and returned to lustful.

"Right"

"You know I was surprised at how hard you were when I pressed against you~"

"Oh yeah?"

"You got a good thrust in there, didn't you?"

"Actually..I was just re-positioning myself."

"Oh...Sorry I couldn't help but thrust against you were so **hard!**~"

"Heh It's okay. I didn't mind at all."

"_Nnn_~ It's late I should get going. Good night Sebby."

"Good night."

**A night later Sebastian and Grell speak on the phone again.**

"Hey Sebby~"

"You know I've been thinking about what you said.."

"Oh-you have?"

"And I think I'm okay with it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Alright, I'll let you know when you can come over~"

"Alright. Bye Grell"

"Night _Sebby-chan_."

**One Week Later**

Ran Mao contacts Grell asking if he could watch over Lau's place while they are gone for a few days. Grell happily agrees and asks Ran Mao if he and Sebby can share one of their beds. Ran Mao honors his request but doesn't tell Lau of this condition.

Grell and Sebastian set a date and plan to continue with their arrangement. Grell arrives at Lau's early to clean things up a bit before Sebastian arrives. After cleaning Grell cracks open another bottle of vodka to take the edge off. Grell walks into the courtyard and lights a cigar with a match. He walks around enjoying his liquor and pipe tobacco cigar. Grell sees a cat in the bushes and begins to chase it and is interrupted by the sound of Sebastian's coach. By the time Sebastian's black coach arrived he had smoked his cigar and finished his liquor.

Sebastian and Grell greet each other normally as if they weren't planning on going in the bedroom. Grell feels comfortable with the energy between him and Sebby and informs him there are new born kittens in the bedroom. The two of them walk into the bedroom and Grell opens the closet. In lies a box of kittens less than a week old crying and sleeping on top of each other. Grell picks up one of the black kittens and hands it to Sebastian. Of course Grell knows the feelings that Sebastian has towards cats.

Sebastian pets the kitten atop the head with his index finger. Grell giggles at Sebastian's gentle manner. Sebastian looks at Grell and smiles at his teasing giggle. Sebastian begins to unwind a little over the kitten. He begins talking to it and wants to cuddle it. He looks up again at Grell with a child like smile just happy to be holding it. After awhile he hands the kitten back to Grell being afraid he may harm the tiny creature. Grell closes the closet and makes sure all the kittens are in.

Sebastian starts a conversation with Grell as they take steps towards the bed. That same sexual tension fills the room but once again Grell has been drinking and is unaffected by the tension. They both find each other staring as they sit on the left corner of the bed.

They instantly stop speaking and lean in towards each other. Right away they start kissing wildly and wrap their arms around each other tight. Grell moans into their kiss after a few rounds. Sebastian dominates Grell and Grell happily succumbs to the butler's violent kiss. Grell begins to feel Sebastian's tongue circling the inside of his bottom lip and begins to feel teased. Grell takes this as an invitation and moves his tongue into his mouth.

Sebastian throws Grell down on the bed removing his shirt and then pants. Grell kisses Sebastian as he removes his last under garments. Grell begins to feel vulnerable because he is completely naked as the butler is clothed. Unexpectedly Sebastian grabs Grell underneath the knees and throws Grell's legs over his shoulders. Grell is surprised and almost frightened at this quick change of pace. The position makes him extremely self conscious. His stomach knots from the intensity, but he begins to relax a little when Sebastian takes all of him within his mouth.

He has never felt anyone's mouth pleasure him like this before. Grell can't stand the pleasure but remains silent. Finally he can't bare the feeling anymore and _releases_ in Sebastian's mouth. Grell didn't last long but Sebastian seems satisfied with result and begins kissing Grell. Grell can taste himself on Sebastian's tongue and playfully says "Stop it!" Sebastian feeling frisky decides to deny him and continue. In all reality Grell doesn't care and allows the kissing even if he has to taste himself. He even thinks it kinky and maybe secretly enjoys it.

Grell sits up wanting his turn now. Grell tells Sebastian to remove his shirt, and Grell begins undoing his belt that Ciel gave him. He undoes the buttons of Sebastian's pants, but it surprised it takes some convincing to remove his pants. Grell can't believe he's looking at the breath taking butler half clothes. What **any** woman would give to see him like this-not to mention be having _sex_ with him so _passionately_. Finally when Sebastian agrees he lays back and lets the reaper remove his pants and under garments. When Grell does this he is shocked to see what the butler has underneath. He stares a second not believing how large the butler is. Sebastian looks up and Grell wipes off the surprised look and smiles lustfully.

Grell begins to tighten his hand on his width as Sebastian closes his eyes. With the butler's eyes closed he can go back to being in udder shock over his size. Grell continues to run his hands up and down hearing tiny groans from the bottom of Sebastian's throat. Grell gets even harder just from the butler's deep groans. Grell begins to stroke faster and faster until the butler seems to be squirming to keep from releasing. Sebastian sits up after while and returns the reaper's favor. Grell can't help he has to moan. "_Mmm_! _Uhhhh_!" Grell can't contain his sounds-not that he intended to in the first place. Grell begins to pant pathetically not being able to take the combination of pleasure and pain. Grell throw his head back and yells "_Ah, AH-UHHHH_!" Grell once again releases a bit from the touch of his hands.

Grell starts kissing and nipping his way down from his neck to his waist. He loves the smooth texture of Sebastian's skin. So smooth but so rugged like leather. Grell scratches at Sebastian's hips. Sebastian bucks not knowing how sensitive his own hips could be. Grell keeps clawing at Sebastian's tough hips and Sebastian breathes heavy and hot. His skin feels just as amazing under his nails as against his lips. Grell kisses his waist again and puts his mouth on the butler. At first the reaper gags at his immense size and he sits back up. He lowers his hand once again trying to unhinge his jaw wider to take the butler. He finally is able to take most of the butler's length and begins to pleasure the butler.

He hopes he will not be a disappointment to the ever so desired demon. The butler groans obviously from not being touched in over a year. (But still) Grell can't believe the response he is getting and pushes himself further the butler begins to pant in between his noises. He enjoys the taste of his new partner and sucks harder. Grell is quite busy when he begins to hear "_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_!" He pushes himself to maximum pleasure for the butler as he hears "_Ah! Fuck you Grell!_" Grell giggles at the sound of this.

When Grell has finished Sebastian sits up ready to take the reaper. He bends Grell gently over the bed and enters only to find he can't fit. Sebastian is surprised because he has never had this problem. He begins to wonder if he is really that** large** or is the reaper just still **tighter** than expected? Grell tries not to scream in pain as Sebastian slides deeper. Grell moans pathetically at the pain but soon gets comfortable enough to let Sebastian start. At first the movement hurts Grell but he starts to feel pleasure in it.

The pain begins to become pleasure as the butler goes harder and faster. Sebastian begins to take smaller thrusts in between large ones. Grell begins to bounce from how hard the butler is giving it. Grell is surprised to hear Sebastian groaning with him tortured by the pleasure. Grell can feel Sebastian's sweat on his back as his temperature climbs. "_S-s-s-sebastian! Oh!_" Grell cums from the roughness his body can barely handle. It hurts with him being so tight but he couldn't care less. The butler seems to love how tight the reaper is around him. They continue this way for about an hour. Once they finally stop Grell is still kissing Sebastian. He walks into the wash room and begins to wash the sweat off Sebastian's body.

They spend some time in there cleaning each other off surprisingly in an innocent way. Joking as well throwing water at each other like kids and laughing about it. Grell washes Sebastian's hair with fingers ruining through his smooth cut. Things were extremely sexual just a moment ago but things seem to take a rather _romantic_ turn? Grell continues to wash Sebastian's body with soap and his bare hands. He traces his body with his eyes wondering how his body could be so perfect~ his wide shoulders, flat stomach, thin waist, protruding hip bones connected to strong thighs, below his waist was less than discreet in showing his masculinity, and that breath taking face. His almond almond shaped eyes and pointed tear ducts always captivated him. His body was beautiful but still rugged enough to be masculine and sexy. Grell quickly washes himself and they pour water over each other to rinse still holding on to each other's waists.

They come out of the wash room back into the bedroom and begin to dress. Grell and he walk into the kitchen and Grell decides to makes them some lunch. Sebastian being a butler decides to stand over the wood burning stove and critize Grell's technique. "You're suppose to put it in when it's boiling." Sneers Sebastian. "It is boiling!" Retorts Grell. "A rolling boil." Sebastian says with certainty. Grell just ignores him and continues cooking.

Both of them were hungry from almost 3 hours of steamy sex. Sebastian comes up behind Grell and shoves himself against the reaper. "_Nnnn~ Sebby_! Hey!" Moans Grell. After eating Sebastian sits down on a couch and gets unusually quiet. Grell walks over afraid something is on his mind. Grell wraps around Sebastian. "Sorry I was thinking of Ciel while I'm here with you." Says Sebastian quietly. Grell replies "Don't worry, I'm your friend remember?" This worries Grell but he decides to not think about it. Sebastian smirks and pulls Grell back into kissing.

They get preoccupied and Sebastian begins to undo his belt while shoving Grell's hand down his trousers. They get caught up in intense kissing and start pressing against one another. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Grell tells Sebastian he must leave for the day. Grell kisses Sebastian goodbye, but he pulls him closer and pushes his erection against Grell. "_Nnnn!_ Sebby I have to go." Grell says helplessly. Sebastian getting his final amusement out of torturing Grell and lets him go.

Grell lets Sebastian out the back door and locks the doors behind him. (Not before kissing him one more time of course.) Grell looks at the clock as he leaves realizing it had been 5 hours since Sebastian arrived. The driver sent to get Grell asked whose coach was out front and Grell lies saying it is a family member of Lau's in from out of town.

He wouldn't _dare_ say it was the black **Phantomhive** coach out front.


End file.
